Desamor
by alessandra98
Summary: Drabbles/OS inspirados por canciones de Panda (PXNDX). ShikaIno, KibaIno, InoSaku, SasuIno...
1. ShikaIno

**Drabble 1: Los Malaventurados No Lloran (ShikaIno)**

 ** _Que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece más_**

Su tumba estaba rodeada de flores, era increíble como la seguían a donde iba… hasta en muerte. Habían pasado dos años desde el fin de la cuarta guerra mundial y la paz había sido restablecida, excepto para él, cuya vida se había vuelto caótica. _Sin ella._

Miró amargamente su nombre tallado en la lápida. Que estúpida había sido al no obedecer sus órdenes, que irresponsable, que egoísta... Apretó los puños con rabia.

La quería culpar, la quería odiar por dejarlo solo y por hacerlo sufrir día tras día el no haber podido cuidar de su cuerpo cuando ella lo abandonó al realizar su jutsu. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Sabía que Ino lo había hecho para protegerlos a Chouji y a él, que su interés siempre había sido el bienestar de su aldea y de los que ella amaba.

—Mujer problemática — masculló al viento. Demonios, como la extrañaba. Konoha no era la misma sin los Yamanaka, sin su alegría y disposición. Con ambos padre e hija caídos en batalla, la floristería había cerrado sus puertas para siempre y las plantas que aún quedaban ahí murieron al igual que sus cuidadores.

El Ino- Shika-Cho no era lo mismo, ¿cómo lo podía ser sin uno de sus integrantes?

Y él, Shikamaru, sobretodo no era el mismo. La escaza voluntad que tenía para superar su naturaleza perezosa se había extinguido junto con ella. Había abandonado su entrenamiento, rechazado la posición de líder de su clan y la de estratega de estado, había alejado a Chouji y a Temari. Por mucho que la última lo amara, el jamás le iba a poder corresponder. No cuando su corazón pertenecía a una sola mujer.

Recién entrada la guerra, ellos se confesaron que el cariño que se tenían iba mucho más allá del de amigos o hermanos… Ino lo deseaba románticamente, al igual que él a ella. Su relación fue corta, interrumpida prematuramente por el trágico evento de su muerte, pero el sentimiento de conexión que se tenían era tan fuerte. Se habían amado por años; él la conocía mejor que nadie y ella lo conocía mejor que hasta él mismo.

El hueco en su pecho era insoportable, y cada día su diámetro aumentaba un poco más. Había vivido demasiado tiempo sin ella, sin su sonrisa y su calidez, sin sus regaños y argumentos… ya no soportaba estar en ese mundo un segundo más. No tenía punto prolongar su tiempo ahí cuando podía estar con ella. Necesitaba reunirse con su ángel.

Se arrodilló sobre la grama, reconociendo las hojas de la mortal _nightshad_ e. Ino le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre plantas, diciendo que algún día podrían salvar su vida. Seguro nunca pensó que utilizaría ese conocimiento para lo contrario. ' _Aléjate de ésta, es venenosa. Me recuerda a ti, una sombra letal.'_ Recordó que le había dicho, por la traducción de la palabra shade a sombra.

Arrancó un par de hojas y se las llevó a la boca, las masticó por unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Shika? — preguntó con ese tono de voz severo que usaba para amonestarlo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que se aliviaría de oírlo._

— _No puedo seguir sin ti._

— _¡Claro que puedes! Eres Shikamaru Nara, genio de la Hoja._

— _Ino…_

— _¡Nada de Ino! No di mi vida por un cobarde — Eso era lo que más extrañaba de ella, su capacidad para decirle la verdad en la cara y empujar sus botones para conseguir que utilizase su inteligencia y salvarlo de ser consumido por la pereza._

— _Quiero que regreses allá y ayudes a construir un mejor Konoha, todavía queda mucho que restaurar._

— _Es muy tarde… la planta..._

— _¡Es que nunca me escuchas, vago de pacotilla! Las moras tienen el veneno, no las hojas. —Se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura en los labios, como había hecho cientos de veces en vida. Se sintió tan real. —Por primera vez me alegra que no me hayas prestado atención._

Shikamaru despertó horas después, cuando ya había caído la noche. El sabor de Ino todavía en sus labios. La brisa sopló suavemente y le llegó el olor a jazmines de su cabello. Inspiró profundo, llenándose de ella.

Se sacudió la grama de encima cuando se puso de pie.

—Siempre es como tú dices, ¿no, problemática? — dio un último vistazo a la tumba de su Ino antes de continuar con su vida.

* * *

Bueno, estos drabbles van a ser trágicos lo advierto (la mayoría) o sea es Panda, además porque soy La Elvira y soy darks. (jajaj JK, una pequeña broma para animarlos).

No me pude decidir ni por la canción ni por la pareja, así que voy a escribir más drabbles (jaja me encantan, se nota?)

Eri,Paosu, Akime y mis otras fans del ShikaIno… no sé sí me odian o me aman por esto?

Próximos (de los que tengo planeado hasta ahora): Disculpa Los Malos Pensamientos (SasuIno), Procedimientos Para Llegar a Un Común Acuerdo (KibaIno).

Besos, hasta luego :)


	2. KibaIno

**Drabble 2: Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo (KibaIno)**

 **(Adv: ooc, lemon, character bashing)**

 _Sé que quieres, yo también;_ _la depravación en mi es sensual_

Ino Yamanaka ya estaba harta de esa misión. Por un momento pensó que no acabaría nunca. Al final habían logrado su objetivo, pero el viaje de regreso a Konoha parecía interminable. Rastreo e interrogación. Odiaba ese tipo de misiones y la única razón era por el compañero que le tocaba cada vez: Kiba Inuzuka.

Ambos eran extrovertidos, temperamentales y arrogantes, lo que causaba que discutieran constantemente, sí no fuese porque trabajaban juntos se habrían cortado la garganta el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo.

Pero su personalidad no era lo que más le molestaba de Kiba. No, era ese amor incondicional que tenía por su novia y ex-compañera de equipo, Hinata Hyuuga. La mojigata ojiperla había reducido al casanova a un patético perrito enamorado. Verlo babear todo el tiempo por la otra kunoichi, le disgustaba como no podía imaginárselo.

En el camino de vuelta ya había mencionado al menos cinco veces cuanto la extrañaba y de cuánto quería llegar a la aldea para poder verla. De hecho estaba por mencionarla una vez más, pero Ino bufó y lo cortó antes de que pudiese continuar.

—Descansaremos aquí — sentenció. No hacía mucho acababan de conseguir la información del blanco que habían rastreado por días, e Ino estaba física y mentalmente agotada después de haberlo torturado.

Kiba iba a oponerse, pero Akamaru ladró algo que pareció persuadirlo de no hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que el can también estaba cansado. Kiba era único que quería apurarse a llegar a Konoha, pero se vio derrotado por la mayoría.

 _Seguro se va a quejar toda la noche de no poder ver a su 'amada',_ pensó con amargura la rubia. Habían acampado junto a una laguna y cuando Ino se acercó para beber agua se le ocurrió una idea. No por nada la conocían como perra más mala de Konoha.

Se desnudó sin ningún pudor, soltando los vendajes que aprisionaban sus senos con demasiada parsimonia. Sonrió cuando sintió la mirada de Kiba clavada en ella. _Hasta el hombre más enamorado sucumbé._ Pero su orgullo fue lastimado cuando lo sintió alejarse. Maldita sea, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Porque habían trabajado tantas veces juntas, ella sabía que cuando el otro shinobi concentraba chakra en su nariz para agudizar su olfato le tardaba varias horas para regresar a la normalidad. Y ella tomaría provecho de su sensible nariz.

Llevó dos dedos a su intimidad y comenzó a masajearse sensualmente. Pronto sintió sus jugos vaginales bajar por sus muslos y cubrir sus falanges. En algún lugar detrás suyo, pudo escucharlo inhalar fuertemente. El aroma de su excitación le había llegado.

Tomó un par de minutos para preparase mejor, y cuando él no la buscó decidió que ella iría a él.

—Oye, Inuzuka, ¿quieres tomar un baño antes de que anochezca? — preguntó con falsa inocencia y como sí no estuviese completamente desnuda.

Se sintió satisfecha al ver al hombre frente a él luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Trataba de mantener la distancia y de ignorarla, pero cada cuantos segundos sus ojos recorrían con rapidez su cuerpo y la única tienda de acampar que había instalado era la de sus pantalones.

 _¿Ahora adónde está el amor que le tienes a Hinata?_

—Vamos, el agua está fresca y yo estoy _muy caliente_ — separó sus piernas un poco más, acentuando así su fragancia natural, causando una reacción inmediata en el hombre frente a ella.

—Ya para — gruñó él.

— No sé a que te refieres — comentó juguetonamente.

—Estás tratando de seducirme.

Ino soltó una carcajada, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, y luego, de improviso, agarró su erecto miembro.

—Y veo que está funcionando — Kiba dejó salir un gemido ronco involuntariamente. _Maldita bruja._ Su cerebro le dijo que la apartara, pero el resto de su cuerpo lo contradecía.

— Me deseas — anunció ella con prepotencia, bajándole el zipper del pantalón. —Y sé que puedes oler que yo te deseo a ti.

Kiba tragó seco cuando sintió su cálido aliento sobre su polla. La jaló bruscamente por su larga coleta rubia para detenerla.

—No puedo… Hinata — Ino lo siguió masturbando y con su mano libre apretó con poca fuerza sus testículos.

—No se tiene que enterar — sintió el agarré en su cabello aflojarse, y aprovechó para envolverlo con su boca. Las rodillas de Kiba temblaron bajo ella, y ahora la mano en su cabeza la empujaba para que se lo chupase. _Seguro que su princesita Hyuuga nunca se lo ha tragado._ Pero ella sí podía darle ese placer. Aumentó el ritmo de su mamada y lo combinó con lengüetazos y ligeras mordidas. Cuando el se corrió, saboreó hasta la última gota de su semilla.

Cuando ella se levantó, él cayó de rodillas. Claramente sintiéndose culpable, pero ella no estaba a punto de dejar las cosas así. Apenas habían comenzado. Kiba estaba increíblemente bueno, y ella quería follarlo al menos unas dos veces más.

—Lo hecho está hecho — le dijo con sorna. — Ahora solo queda disfrutar.

Lo empujó hasta que estuviese recostado sobre la grama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Rozó su clítoris contra el falo que ya comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Fue una victoria personal para ella cuando las ásperas manos del Inuzuka encontraron sus pechos y le pellizcaron los pezones.

Cuando alcanzó la rigidez total, se insertó con fuerza en ella. Ino soltó un quejido por lo violentos que sus movimientos se habían vuelto. Tirándola al suelo, Kiba se alzó dominante sobre ella y le ordenó a ponerse de rodillas y ella obedeció, demasiado excitada como para rechistar.

—Te voy a tomar como la perra que eres — le gruñó él antes de arremeterse en su centro. Sus caderas chocando en un duro vaivén contra su trasero. Kiba agarró su cabello nuevamente y lo jaló con fuerza. Ella gimió sonoramente, empujándose contra él, buscándolo.

—Apuesto que nunca te la has follado así — su comentario pareció enfurecerlo ya que aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas. — Apuesto que no grita tan fuerte como yo, la tartamuda esa.

Kiba la estaba partiendo por la mitad de la intensidad, pero ella estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su apareamiento (no, no había otro nombre para ese acto meramente animal). Al final, ella había ganado. Lo había roto y cada vez que su miembro la taladraba, el compromiso que le tenía a Hinata se deshacía un poco más.

Sintió su caliente semen en su interior, ya empezaba a bajar por sus muslos. Ella tuvo su orgasmo poco después. Kiba podía haberla follado, pero el jodido era él.

…

Dos semanas después cuando escuchó que la pareja de dos años se separaba, Ino Yamanaka sonrió con arrogancia.

* * *

 ** _Vaya, nunca había escrito a Ino mala. Pero me encantó. Sorry not sorry por Hinata, no la odio pero encajaba con lo que quería escribir._**

 ** _De hecho me encanta el KibaIno, se ven tan lindos juntos…pero nunca me da por escribir de ellos._**

 ** _Sí, ya sé que pasó las mil palabras y no es un drabble pero whatevs.._**

 ** _Ahora tengo que escribir algo cute y romántico para contrabalancear esto._**

 ** _¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!_**


	3. InoSaku (genderbend)

**Cita en el Quirófano**

 **InoSaku (genderbend)**

 ** _Sí hola no te hubiera dicho yo, jamás tendríamos que decir adiós_**

* * *

Recuerdo como la conocí. Éramos niños. Recuerdo como la defendí de esas tontas que se burlaban de ella. Desde ese entonces, no he tolerado que nadie nunca la llamé 'Frentona' (a excepción de mi claro, soy el único que puede hacerlo).

Cuando sus ojos jade se iluminaron al regalarle la flor cosmo (crecí en una florería, nunca consideré las flores algo solo para niñas), supe que mi vida estaría infinitamente atada a la de ella. Incluso siendo un mocoso, comprendí eso. Ese día marcó el comienzo de nuestra amistad. La relación más preciada en mi corazón.

Desearía poder borrar ese día, así Haruno Sakura nunca habría arruinado mi vida.

Fue cuando teníamos doce que mi amistad hacia ella se convirtió en algo más, una atracción que con los años solo siguió evolucionando. Pero solamente de mi parte. El afecto de Sakura era exclusivo para el Uchiha. Y ese fue el motivo de nuestra primera pelea.

Eventualmente, nos arreglamos… pero nunca fue igual. No cuando yo la amaba y ella solo me veía como un amigo. El amigo al que ella venía llorando por Sasuke, el hombro reconfortante. Nunca la aparté, a pesar de lo mucho que me desgarraba verla sufrir por otro hombre. No lo hacía por masoquismo, sino porque en su despecho yo hallaba una excusa para tenerla entre mis brazos.

Fue para estar con ella que opté por un entrenamiento médico. Una oportunidad más para estar en su presencia. Patético, lo sé. Pero, ¿no es a eso a lo que nos reduce el amor? Mi padre se molestó por esa decisión, recriminándome que descuidaría el entrenamiento de nuestro clan. Lo sentí como una bofetada cuando él me dijo que Sakura no valía la pena, que con todas mis cualidades merecía a alguien mejor. Que equivocado estaba mi padre. Ella lo valía todo y más.

Sakura nunca sospechó de mis sentimientos. No hasta el día en el que a Miki, una pequeña paciente con la que habían estado trabajando por meses, la diagnosticaron con un defecto cardíaco. Su única opción era un trasplante, pero los donantes eran escasos y la lista de espera larga. No sobreviviría. Sakura se quebró cuando estuvimos en privado. La entendí, Miki también había tocado mi vida. Una niña con tanta alegría y todo por delante. No era justo. Pero la vida no era justa.

En medio de la desesperanza, creí ver mi oportunidad. Ya no aguantaba más acariciar su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos…quería más. Y me aventé: la besé. Nuestro beso supo al mar salado de nuestras lágrimas y a los cerezos de su nombre. Pero duró tan poco tiempo que a veces me pregunto sí lo habré imaginado. Ella me apartó, mirándome con horror.

Ahí fue cuando la perdí. 'Eres mi amigo, nada más'. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas antes de marcharse después de cortar el beso que le robé. _Amigo._ Ni siquiera mejor amigo, no, ese título le pertenecía a Uzumaki. Para Sakura, yo era un mero amigo. Para mi, ella era mi vida.

Literalmente.

El caos llegó a las calles de Konoha. Destrucción y muerte en cada esquina que volteases. Tenía que encontrarla. Y lo hice, justo a tiempo.

Un shinobi enemigo la tenía acorralada, pero ella por supuesto lo tenía bajo control. El peligro que la acechaba, sin embargo, venía a sus espaldas. Corrí a toda velocidad, no había tiempo para nada más. Alcancé a neutralizarlo, pero no pude evitar el kunai que había sido dirigido para ella. La hoja atravesó mi tórax, deslizándose entre mis costillas, perforando uno de mis pulmones.

—¡Inochiro! — escuché su grito, mientras me desplomaba al suelo. No sé como me descuide tanto y permití que el enemigo me apuñalara una vez más. Esta vez en el estómago, retorció el kunai dentro de mi antes de sacarlo. El amor hacia ella, el afán de protegerla me había hecho débil. El shinobi estuvo por atacarme de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo. Rompiendo su cráneo con esa fuerza inhumana suya.

 _Me había protegido._

Tosí sangre, el aire se escapaba de mi interior, mi visión se volvía negra. Sakura se arrodilló junto a mi.

—No me hagas esto — sollozó, sus lágrimas refrescando mi rostro. Por primera vez, ella lloraba por _mi_. Encontré su mirada y en sus ojos leí lo que anhelé por tantos años: su amor. Me había costado sacrificar mi vida, pero ahí estaba el entendimiento que ella había estado evitando. Sakura me amaba. —Inochiro, te amo, por favor resiste.

Sentí su chakra trabajar en mi, pero ella y yo sabíamos que no había caso.

—Miki — murmuré con mi último aliento. Antes de morir, supe que ella había entendido mi deseo final. Quizás estaba mal en regocijarme de su reacción. Sakura era la única capacitada para hacer la operación. Era la única con el entrenamiento para sacar el corazón de mi pecho y trasplantarlo en otra persona.

Cerré mis ojos por última vez y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Cuando ella sostuviese mi corazón en sus manos, al fin comprendería todo lo que me había hecho sufrir.

* * *

 **Estoy de un humor que todo lo que escribo me sale triste. Al menos encaja con mis OS de Panda. Me apegué bastante a la canción porque es una de mis favoritas, y eso cuenta por el Inochiro tan amargo al final.**

 **Ino hombre sería un bombón y me lo imaginó molestando a Sakura hasta el cansancio pero gustándole en secreto-no-tan-secreto. Quién sabe y me anime a escribir más de ellas, quizás en cambio con Sakura como chico… o ¿yuri? :O**

 **Dejen sus reviews. Tengo un sasuino escrito (lo he estado guardando), y sí no hay más sugerencias de canciones/parejas, el siguiente capi será el último.**

 **Un besito!**

 **Alessa**


	4. SasuIno

**Adv: ooc, violencia explícita**

* * *

 **Disculpa los Malos Pensamientos**

 **SasuIno**

 ** _De rojo te ves bien, combina con tus ojos y tu piel_**

* * *

Se despertó sudando. Había tenido otro de esos sueños. Se volvió hacia el hombre que dormía a su lado, que fácil sería transmitirle todos los horrores que ella veía cuando dormía. Un solo toque de sus dedos y él tendría pesadillas toda la noche, pero tenía el antebrazo roto, al igual que la muñeca. Su chakra se había agotado antes de que pudiera arreglarlos curando otras heridas.

¿Cómo alguien como ella se había reducido a la persona que era ahora? Quiso llorar de la impotencia, pero sus lágrimas se habían secado muchos años atrás. Así que trató de reconciliar el sueño, no es que ahí estuviera a salvo, pero era mucho mejor que la realidad.

-x-

 _No podía creer su suerte. Él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, la había escogido. Después de años de estar detrás suyo, Sasuke le había correspondido. Se sentía como la mujer más dichosa de Konoha._

 _Para la primavera de ese año ya se habían casado. Ambos eran muy jóvenes aún, pero cuando se es shinobi cualquier respiro puede ser el último. A los diecinueve, Ino le había dado su primer hijo: un varoncito saludable que había heredado todos los rasgos de los Uchiha. A los diecinueve, también, fue la primera vez que él la golpeó._

 _Para ese entonces ella llevaba dos años retirada. Él le había rogado que dejara su profesión de kunoichi para dedicarse a su hogar y crear una familia. Por eso, sus oxidados reflejos no sintieron su puño acercarse hasta que éste conectó con su estómago. Todavía recordaba a la perfección el motivo de su ira: esa tarde Shikamaru había pasado a ayudarla con el recién nacido y Sasuke los encontró en la sala cuando regresó de trabajar._

 _—_ _¿Te estás acostando con él, perra? — acusó con desdeño después de que su mejor amigo se hubiese ido, antes de golpearla._

 _Había sido su culpa, se dijo, Sasuke tenía razón: ella era una mujer casada, no tenía porque reunirse con otros hombres a solas. Sin embargo, los golpes siguieron viniendo. No importaba lo perfecta que ella fuese para él._

 _¿Por qué no se marchaba? Porque Ino sabía que en el fondo él la amaba. Lo podía ver en sus ojos que se teñían de rojo cada vez que hacían el amor, descontrolados por la emoción. Sasuke no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y ella entendía. La herida que él tenía dentro era mucho más profunda que cualquiera de las que él le infligía. Para Sasuke amar significaba sufrir, nunca había conocido algo diferente. Caía en ella, su mujer, la responsabilidad de aliviarlo de esa carga. Ella lo haría feliz, y el maltrato cesaría._

 _Le dio todo lo que podía. Para ella, con un hijo o dos habría sido suficiente. Él, sin embargo, quería una familia grande y ella lo coincidió. No podía ser egoísta, ella era ahora una Uchiha y también era su deber querer restaurar el clan. Sin contar el bebé que perdió en uno de los ataques de ira de Sasuke, dio luz a seis Uchihas más. Bueno, cuatro a los ojos de su esposo. Sasuke le hacía pagar a diario por el niña y la niña que no heredaron la línea sucesiva de su clan._

 _A pesar de cómo la trataba a ella, Sasuke era un buen padre (sí, hasta con los que 'habían salido Yamanaka'). Ella no quería que sus hijos creciesen en un hogar roto, así que por el bien de sus pequeños se quedó. Sasuke nunca había puesto un dedo encima de ellos. Hasta que llegó el día que lo hizo._

 _Había sido un accidente: Sasuke había tenido un mal día y se desquitó con ella cuando encontró que la cena aún no estaba lista. Justo antes de que el primer puñetazo golpeara su mandíbula, su hijo mayor se interpuso para protegerla. El impacto fue tanto, que cayó inconsciente. Sí, había sido un accidente, pero era uno que ella no tenía planeado perdonar. Como toda madre, amaba a sus hijos y su bienestar venía primero._

 _Ahí decidió que tenían que irse._

-x-

Esperó dos horas después de la partida de Sasuke para poner en marcha su plan. Su esposo estaría fuera dos semanas en una misión, dándole tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí y dejar Konoha atrás. Como deseaba que un shinobi extranjero lo encontrara desprevenido y lo degollara con su kunai. Claro, que eso jamás pasaría. No al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Ese tipo de fantasías solo se hacían realidad en su cabeza.

Cuantas veces no había soñado en acabar con la vida de Sasuke: envenenar su comida, sacarle los ojos mientras dormía y aprovechar lo indefenso que sería sin su sharingan, utilizar su jutsu de control mental y torturarlo con sus propias manos…

Sus malos pensamientos no se limitaban a sus sueños. Mientras cocinaba se imaginaba apuñalándolo con el cuchillo, perforando algún órgano vital y verlo agonizar por horas antes de que muriese. Cuando Sasuke la obligaba a hacerle felación, deseaba poder arrancárselo de una mordida, sentir su sangre correr en su boca como tantas veces él se había lamido la sangre de ella de los nudillos.

En su mente, Ino se había convertido en un depredador sediento de venganza. Sasuke la había vuelto un monstruo. Que lástima que en vida real la había reducido a un cordero, incapaz de protegerse del gran lobo feroz. Después de todo, no tenía las agallas para matarlo y aunque consiguiese el valor, él lo prevería y la haría sufrir por intentarlo.

Le tomó más de una década, pero el abuso terminaba ese día.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía de la situación que se vivía en la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke le prohíba salir sin antes repararse las cortadas y moretones. También la había amenazado con matarla sí alguna vez hablaba sobre ello. Ino no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría. Pero para que su plan funcionase, había roto el silencio.

Shikamaru, Sakura y Chouji la ayudarían a esconder a sus hijos. Cada uno se haría cargo de 2 para no levantar sospechas, mientras ella y su mayor terminaban el papeleo para su relocalización en una aldea lejana. Naruto les había prometido que Sasuke jamás los encontraría, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al fin iba a ser libre, esa noche partirían. Besó a su hijo en la mejilla y le dijo que la esperara donde Sakura, ella iría a casa a terminar de empacar.

Todo iba a estar bien.

-x-

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — oír su voz la congeló. Él no debía estar ahí. Como sí nada pasase, dobló un par de pantalones y los colocó dentro de la maleta.

—Estoy sacando ropa para donar — mintió.

—¿En el medio de la noche? — su respiración se agitó. Cuando él jaló su cabello por la coleta, supo había sido una idiota en creer que podría escapar de él. —¿A dónde están los niños?

No contestó. Lo último que haría sería protegerlos. Sasuke la volteó con brusquedad.

—Bien, sí tanto quieres dejarme, hazlo— sus crueles manos habían encontrado su garganta y la apretaban sin piedad. Sus ojos giraban y destellaban dementemente. Rojos.

El agarre en su cuello se cerró con más fuerza, pronto el oxígeno le hizo falta. Su visión se volvió borrosa, teñida de rojo. El mismo rojo que le recordaba a ese hombre al que alguna vez había amado.

Todo era rojo.

* * *

 **Para ser honestos, Sasuke sería un maltratador de mujeres en vida real.**

 **Porque lo pidieron: escribiré un par más.**

 **NaruIno- mi muñeca (una de mis favs de Panda)**

 **ItaIno – feliz cumpleaños (sugerencia de sxem-yui28)**

 **Y quizás alguno otro por ahí ;)**

 **LECTORES DE MEXICO: ¿qué quiere decir la frase 'ya no jalaba'? es una canción de ellos que me gusta, y en contexto creo que entiendo que quieren decir, pero sí alguien me lo explica me haría feliz :***

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Alessa**


End file.
